


The Vagabond with his Deagle

by notthedevil



Series: Osmosis Exchange Character Illustrations [8]
Category: Fake AH crew - Fandom, Undisclosed Fandom
Genre: Dogs, Drawn From Description, Fanart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-27 10:30:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21390679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notthedevil/pseuds/notthedevil
Summary: A "deagle" is a dog eagle, right?Drawn for Osmosis Exchange!
Series: Osmosis Exchange Character Illustrations [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1542073
Comments: 5
Kudos: 14
Collections: Osmosis Exchange





	The Vagabond with his Deagle

**Author's Note:**

  * For [flowersforgraves](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flowersforgraves/gifts).

> This was really fun to draw, mostly because I did not google what a "deagle" is, I just assumed it was a dog eagle. A beagle eagle. Okay, I have to admit that I did look up what beagles look like. But I'm just not sure about deagles. A weapon?? But you were right that this was much more fun than trying and failing to draw a gun.
> 
> Also, I do feel like I know what "GTA V persona of Ryan Haywood, a Let's Player from the group Achievement Hunter. Short fandom: Fake AH Crew" actually means, but I confess I have literally no idea how to tag that on AO3. The AH RPF tag seemed wrong??? Please advise. Or I can just keep it in Undisclosed if you think that's for the best, lmao.

**Description I was given of this character:**

> The Vagabond is a white man in his thirties. He has long brown hair tied back in a ponytail and blue eyes. He wears face paint to look like a skull (dark circles round the eyes and dark stripes on his cheeks, with exaggerated teeth). He wears a black leather jacket with royal blue shoulders and three white circles round the arms. He is shirtless and has his chest hair shaved into a skull. Guns are hard so uh, if you want to draw him with a Deagle and/or a knife, that's great, if not that's also fine. thank you

**Author's Note:**

> ALSO also: no, thank YOU.


End file.
